


One Night Stands

by HeyItsHoot



Category: South Park
Genre: Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Smut, One Night Stands, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsHoot/pseuds/HeyItsHoot
Summary: A series of One Night Stands





	1. Token's Party

Craig didn’t intend to sleep with Kenny when he agreed to go to Token’s party. In fact, there was nothing that warned him in any way that it was even a possibility. He wouldn’t have gone if he knew.

Clyde had basically pushed him halfway across town and through Token’s front door before Craig stopped resisting. Parties were pointless to him. Loud, crowded, and socially suffocating. It was like a version of school, only you got drunk.

Craig ran into Kenny about halfway through the party, finding him on the upstairs balcony with Butters. They were watching Stan and Kyle act like drunk fools down below, Butters leaving to help once Kyle fell down in a drunken haze. Kenny glanced at him, nothing different than usual in his gaze, so Craig suspected nothing and offered a smoke to him.

Kenny had nudged the cooler by the door, eyes flickering between it and Craig until they were both drinking a beer each. Below them, Butters fretted after his friends and Craig looked around to see if he could spot his own. He’d lost Clyde ten minutes after arriving, the asshole, and had yet to see Token, Jimmy, or Tweek.

Two beers and the rest of their cigarettes later, Kenny was leaning over the railing with no regard to his own safety, same childish grin on his face as always. Even as teenagers, Kenny never lost his childish nature. Craig rolled his eyes and pulled him away from danger by his hood, claiming he’d rather not be charged with murder.

Kenny made a move then, leaning against Craig as he was drunker than before. The blonde having his face tucked against Craig’s neck was enough to shut them both up. For once, Kenny didn’t intend to be sexual in any way. It had been a while since someone had cared enough to pull him away from a possible death.

After a moment, Craig pushed him away with a middle finger directed at him.

Kenny let it go and teased Craig for caring about him, enough that they eased into a comfortable space. They continued watching people below, smirking when they fell or did something embarrassing.

“We’ve got some dumbass friends, Tucker.” Kenny had nudged him, glancing down at Clyde as he came outside and began to join the drunk ministrations.

“I better go deal with that.” Craig had shrugged, blank expression on his face. Kenny then watched him leave before stopping him in his tracks with a single sentence.

“You should wear my clothes more often.” Kenny had winked over his shoulder when Craig turned to him, glancing between the bonde and his own shirt. True to his words, the shirt was Kenny’s, a slightly torn Red Racer shirt he’d left after staying over at Craig’s after a particularly bad night. “You look good in them.”

“Wish I could say the same.” Craig had retorted. Maybe he’d given Kenny an unintentional look, or he’d changed his mind about want Craig, but, after that, it was over. Kenny had pushed Craig against the wall. Next thing Craig remembered, he was waking up in the guest bedroom’s bed with Kenny next to him.

 

“Fuck.” Craig mumbled, throwing his arm over his face. The blonde beside him didn’t stir, a heavy sleeper til the end, but Craig glanced at him regardless.

Kenny’s mouth was open slightly, drooling, and his snores were quiet like always. Craig had the urge to tangle his fingers through the blonde curls, but resisted. Instead, he followed the freckles down to Kenny’s back and shoulders, revealing he also was shirtless, if not fully naked like Craig had been before yanking on his boxers.

The raven haired boy sat up, careful not to wake the other, and looked around. Clothes were on the floor, a mix of his and Kenny’s, and the curtains were slightly drawn closed. Craig found his phone on the floor in his pants, slipping from the bed and down to the rug before opening it and checking his texts.

He only had three, two from Clyde asking where he was last night and ten minutes ago, and one from Token asking the same twenty minutes ago. He messaged Token, notifying him he was sleeping in a guest room and to leave him alone for a bit. Of course, Token complied with little resistance.

Craig pulled on his jeans before standing, glancing to find Kenny still asleep, and pulled on the shirt from last night. Kenny’s shirt. His hat was nowhere to be found, which was fucking great.

“Morning.” Kenny groaned from the bed, finally awake. His blue eyes were unfocused and sleep clouded his face. He made no move to get up, only stretching a bit. “It’s not what I expected to wake up to, but nice nonetheless.”

Craig didn’t reply. He couldn’t, cotton swelled up in his throat. Instead, he sat down on the bed, facing away from Kenny, and texted Token asking if he was making breakfast or what downstairs.

“Ignore me all you like, Tucker. You weren’t looking away last night.” Kenny sat up a bit and Craig tensed up, breath catching slightly when he caught scenes from their time together. What he saw was clear as day, Kenny pressing kisses to his collarbones, hands sliding up his sides as he mumbled against the blonde curls.

“Shut up.” Craig finally retorted, voice tight. He was so fucked.

“Craig.” Kenny’s voice demanded his eyes, but Craig froze with more memories playing through his mind. Every time Kenny had muttered his name in the flashes drove more and more blush through Craig’s cheeks. Finally, he turned slowly to look over his shoulder. Kenny quirked an eyebrow and leaned forward, pulling at Craig’s chin until the other moved to face him. “Don’t freak out.”

“Kind of hard not to do that after whatever the fuck happened last night.” Craig pulled away from him, staying facing the blonde.

“Oh we fucked.” Kenny grinned, flicking his tongue teasingly. “Good too. My ass hurts like Hell.”

That was a surprise. Craig always thought it’d be the other way around, not that he thought about having sex with Kenny at all. Obviously.

“Token is gonna be pissed.” Craig tried lightening it. This conversation was gonna fuck him.

“Probably. Worth it, though.” Kenny had this look in his eyes that made Craig unable to speak for a second. Normally, it was easy to ignore how attractive Kenny was. Now? Now all he saw and heard was things he’d done and had done to him. “Round two?”

“Fuck off.” Craig snapped, harsher than he intended, and stood up to leave. “Don’t tell anyone.”

“Kiss me again, and I’ll think about it.” Kenny teased. Craig rolled his eyes, flipping him off, and left the room, heading downstairs with little appetite.

Token and Clyde greeted him with smiles and bacon, the house around them full of sleeping or still drunk people and messier than it had ever been. A couple more drifted through, accepting breakfast before leaving. Craig had just finished his own when Kenny drifted in, Craig’s hat smashing his curls down on his head.

Craig’s face was stone, but his mind pressed every panic button he had. Kenny merely grinned toothily at him, Token, and Clyde, the other two glancing between them with wide eyes. They knew what it meant.

“Craig Tucker! You did not!” Clyde’s face was taken over with a grin and laughter streamed out, only worsening the death glare he’d started directing at the blonde. Kenny accepted the silent challenge.

“Oh yes, he did.” Kenny put and arm on Clyde’s shoulder. “I told you, nobody escapes my sinful deeds, dear Donovan.”

“Not my guest bedroom! Not cool.” Token complained, groaning.

Craig didn’t reply, standing and grabbing the orange hood and yanking Kenny out the back door with little force. The blonde grinned once Craig had him against the wall, the outside already clear thanks to the morning sprinklers.

“What game are you playing, McCormick?”

“The game that involves you and me in a bed again.” Kenny leaned forward, just enough to connect their lips again. His tongue swiped at Craig’s before the raven haired boy pulled his mouth away and slammed Kenny back against the wall harder. “Fuck, watch the hair.”

“Watch your mouth, McCormick.” Craig let go, snatching the hat off the blonde’s head and pulling in on his own.

“Or what? You’ll watch it for me?” Kenny snickered and Craig smirked, tossing him a wink.

“Yep.” And, with that grin whipped off Kenny’s face, Craig retreated back inside to drive Clyde home.


	2. The Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks have passed.

Two weeks after Token’s party, Craig still felt smug every time he remembered the smirk dropping clean off Kenny’s face. It wasn’t often Craig got to surprise Kenny, so he relished in the feeling it gave him when passing the blonde in the hallways. He walked with Tweek, hand in hand even though they were only friends now, and caught the looks Kenny gave him with ease.

The hardest part was making sure he didn’t end up alone with Kenny.

Craig had mostly pushed aside the memories of Token’s party, it meant nothing in retrospect. But, it didn’t push away the attraction he still had towards Kenny. A moment alone wouldn’t end well, he knew that for sure.

“Movies?” Token suggested, nudging Clyde’s shoulder beside Craig as they followed him away from the locker room. His football practices always made them wait to hang out, but it gave them time to do homework first, so they never complained. Tweek and Jimmy had gone home early, work and homework calling them, so it was just the three of them.

“Whatever. Not alone though, that’s too weird for even me.” Clyde shrugged, rubbing at his shoulder. “Bebe, Nichole, and Kenny will be excited, I guess.”

“Clyde.” Craig warned. They’d had a conversation about the party twice now, but Clyde still wouldn’t shut up about it.

“Craig, take the stick out of your ass. It’s obvious you have a thing for Kenny.” Clyde responded, leading them through the parking lot to Token’s shiny new minivan.

“Shut the fuck up.” Craig bit. “There is nothing between us.”

“You guys are killing my brain.” Token groaned, climbing into the driver’s seat. “Get in the car. Kenny is coming tonight and I’m paying. Now, shut up and let’s go.”

 

The girls, and Kenny, accepted the invite when they learned it was Token’s treat, eager to see their love interests of the month. Craig was slowly getting closer to throwing himself off Token’s balcony like Kenny almost had. They were upstairs in Token’s house, waiting for the girls to arrive since Wendy was dropping them off. Kenny had already shown up and was watching Craig like a hawk.

“Awfully close to edge there, Tucker.” Kenny relaxed against the door frame. Inside, Clyde and Token played video games on the floor. Craig didn’t look at him, glaring at the grass instead.

“Didn’t peg you for the suicidal type, but South Park can do it to anyone, I guess.” Kenny’s tone was playful, like he was planning something. Craig’s stomach twisted in anxiety. He took a deep breath and turned to face him, smirking with more confidence than he felt. Kenny caught the gesture, eyes glancing at the shirt and then back at Craig. “Glad you took my advice.”

Again, Craig was wearing another shirt of Kenny’s. This time, it was a band shirt so faded, you couldn’t tell who was on it. The band wasn’t the point, Kenny’s eyes raking over his face with indecision in them was the point.

Craig walked towards him and passed right through, brushing his shoulder against the blonde’s before joining his friends on the floor to play games. He wasn’t sure why he was acting so smug. Maybe it was revenge for exposing them to Clyde and Token. Either way, Kenny wasn’t standing down.

 

Craig was beyond fucked. An hour ago, he wouldn’t have thought anything was going to backfire tonight. After all, they weren’t alone. Clyde, Token, Bebe, and Nichole were there, a supposed shield from Kenny McCormick’s sinful ways. But Craig was so, so wrong.

They’d chosen a Marvel movie that had finally made its way to South Park, one Craig had already pirated months ago, but sat through it again. They sat in the same row, a couple seats between each pair, which didn’t seem like a good decision at first, but Craig doubted Kenny was that brave.

As previously stated, he was fucking wrong.

The movie was about two thirds done, nearing the big battle they always had at the end, when Kenny made his move. Craig had the large popcorn container on his left thigh, not wanting to share with Kenny on his right. Every once in a while, Kenny grabbed some and Craig didn’t protest, too absorbed in the movie. On one of those reaches, Kenny went for his pants instead, startling Craig into choking on his popcorn.

Kenny smirked beside him, eyes on the screen and hand down Craig’s pants. Left hand clenching the popcorn, his right gripped Kenny’s wrist.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Craig whispered angrily.

“Enjoying the movie.” Kenny’s eyes slid to Craig’s as he slowly moved his fingers. “Better be quiet. Don’t want your friends to know, do you?”

Craig hesitated. He wanted this, he wasn’t gonna lie and say he didn’t, but this was dangerous.

“Eyes front, Tucker.” Kenny leaned closer and let his breath tickle Craig’s ear. “Now.”

Craig swallowed and did as told, releasing Kenny’s wrist as a form of consent and letting his hand grab the arm rest instead. He felt his stomach stir in interest the more Kenny moved his hand, an expert at teasing, but refused to act like it affected him. He knew Kenny was grinning beside him, working him over at a pace Craig couldn’t take for very long. It was agonizing, going this slow, but he would have to ask before Kenny did anything else.

The blonde kept his face beside Craig’s ear, watching his face. When no response came, thanks to Craig’s experience with keeping a blank face, Kenny twisted his wrist and pressed a kiss against the raven haired boy’s neck. Craig’s breath caught in his throat and he tensed up a bit, hardening under Kenny’s touch and unintentionally moving enough to give the other more access to his neck.

Kenny knew a lot about sex, and he knew a lot about Craig. It only made sense that he knew just how to get Craig shaking under him in a matter of minutes in a public theater.

Craig glanced up the aisle to Token and Nichole, then further up at Clyde and Bebe. Both couples were kissing, distracted. He saw Bebe tangle her hand in Clyde’s hair and pull roughly, smiling against him. Craig blinked and turned back, looking Kenny in the eyes when he pulled away from his neck. The blonde quirked an eyebrow and Craig moved, pushing the armrest up and shuffled closer, biting his lip at the friction in his pants before leaning up and kissing the other.

Kenny wasn’t exactly surprised, but he wasn’t completely expecting it. Even so, he kissed back feverishly and moved his hand faster as a reward. Craig nearly whimpered, but he was good at keeping quiet. Thank fuck. Before he lost his mind, Craig’s fingers tangled into the blonde curls and yanked hard, smirking at the groan Kenny couldn’t contain.

“You continue to surprise me, Tucker.” Kenny mouthed against his jaw switching his left hand for his right in Craig’s pants and putting his left arm behind his back. Popcorn bucket forgotten, they kissed again as Kenny’s newly free left hand slipped into Craig’s pants to grab at his ass.

“Kenny.” Craig whispered without meaning to, a particularly wicked twist of Kenny’s hand bringing him over the edge. His hand tightened in the blonde’s hair, mouth biting at Kenny’s jaw as the other smirked smugly.

Kenny let Craig breath against him, coming down slowly, before pulling his hand away. He caught Craig’s eyes before licking his hand clean. Craig lost himself and whimpered at the sight, pulling back before Kenny had the chance to do anything else. Kenny took the hint and withdrew his arms, grabbing some popcorn and continuing to watch the movie with a smile. Craig looked around, finding nobody looking at them, and relaxed against the seat as well.

Craig grimaced, but slid the popcorn between them. Kenny opened his mouth to tease him, but Craig shot him a look that had him closing it with a smirk.

 

“God, Thor is so hot. Any man that can rock short and long hair can have me any day.” Bebe lead them out, hand locked with Clyde’s. The other four were mostly quiet, letting her talk, but Nichole piped in at this new topic. “You’re right on that one.”

“I don’t know about Thor, but Loki’s pretty hot.” Kenny added, grin focused on the girls ad basically ignoring Craig even though the next comment was clearly directed at him. “Boys with dark hair just do it for me.”

“You’re right.” The girls winked at their significant others before turning on Craig.

“Craig, you like boys. Thoughts?” Nichole’s gaze matched Bebe’s one of a hawk’s.

“Thor, no question.” Craig responded, not even thinking about it. He grinned as he continued unexpectedly. “I thought it was clear I have a thing for blonde’s.”

 

“I still can’t believe you bought a minivan.” Bebe cometated as the piled in, Craig and Kenny in the far back with Token and Nichole up front and Bebe and Clyde between them.

“I’m diving all you idiots around, I need the space.”

“I can drive.” Craig reminded, earning a sour look from Token before they headed home. Kenny leaned against the right side window, earning a curious look from the other boy, but Craig didn’t ask.

The raven haired boy shifted uncomfortably, pants still a bit sticky, and eagerly awaited getting home. Kenny sat up after they dropped off Bebe and Nichole, and nudged Craig. “Can I stay over?”

“Why?” Craig didn’t initially trust him, but the look on Kenny’s face changed his mind.

“I really don’t want to go home right now.” Kenny whispered. Craig nodded and silently, without looking at him, took his hand and looked at Token in the mirror.

“Kenny is staying at mine, so don’t worry about him.” Token nodded and pulled up outside Craig’s house, dropping them off. They waved by to Clyde and Token before heading inside.

True to his word, Kenny wasn’t there for Craig, passing out on the newly laid out sleeping bag Craig put down in minutes. Craig tried to sleep, but the other boy’s breathing and presence alone kept him up.

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the first bit. I'll make more. Eventually.


End file.
